Growing
by MyFirstPenNameWasTaken
Summary: Cinna almost never loses his cool around other people, because he puts all of his emotions into his work. But that doesn't mean that his feelings aren't just as passionate as everyone else's. One shot. Cinna's POV.


**Growing**

**Summary: **Cinna almost never loses his cool around other people, because he puts all of his emotions into his work. But that doesn't mean that his feelings aren't just as passionate as everyone else's. One shot. Cinna's POV.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

_You wouldn't have been the Mockingjay had that young girl, Madge, not given you the pin._

_You wouldn't have been the girl on fire if it weren't for my team, and my imagination._

Actually, without all of us, Katniss, you wouldn't be anything.

Without Peeta, you wouldn't be desirable.

Without Haymitch, you wouldn't be prepared.

Without me, you wouldn't be beautiful.

I did the best I could in enhancing your appearance, by the way. It wasn't all me. You _did _have some very beautiful features to work with. Based on your past life in your old District, your figure wasn't entirely too bad, either, and something like that is very much a burden to modify so quickly.

Despite the little things, Katniss, without us, you wouldn't be much at all.

But then things changed.

Or, rather, _you _changed things.

When you pulled out those berries, you altered and twisted the rules, and the Capitol won't like that, I can tell. I feel worry, over what will happen to you, and to Peeta, who has followed suit, but at the same time, I feel joy that things are changing.

The way of life in the Capitol was always quite foolish, if you asked me.

That night, I was up in my bed until the sun rose, frantically sketching and at times, panting, trying to get my thoughts on paper, into this dress, faster.

Because that is you, isn't it, Katniss?

Fast-paced and fiery and feirce to an almost dreamy effect. You may not always be that way, because I know that things are far from over, and it may change you, but I just hope that everything will fuel your passionate fire more.

You're different now.

You took the Mockingjay and made it something more than just a pin given to you by a friend, and turned it into something that will symbolise change, _forever. _

You took that fire and you started to ignite it in others, and started to build, and I am both dreading and eagerly anticipating the outcome of this uncontrollable fire.

Peeta helped you out I guess, helped you out a _lot, _but when I look at you now I see someone much more desirable and complex than the passive young woman who started these games.

Now, you tell Haymitch what to do most of the time, and damn if I don't find his fond exasperation with you amusing.

And, in a way, you were always beautiful. Different kinds of beauty, kinds that I haven't first noticed, and for that I am sorry.

Now, Katniss, I am confident that you will succeed. Though in what, I am not just yet sure, but I know that one day, you'll save us all.

You're something I would always be betting on.

Because you're not nothing anymore.

You're someone who will be able to stand on her own if the people supporting her disappear.

I hold up my sketch in the air, scribble a few choice words under it, somehow knowing I must choose them carefully, and hide the sketch away.

And I have a feeling that not everyone who helped you get to where you are now will be able to stay with you forever, Katniss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (This was 538 words. So short. D:) If **_**anyone **_**were to know about how hard I fangirl'd over that movie trailer, I wouldn't have any more friends. I am **_**so **_**excited. Anyways, I made this little one shot in honour of The Hunger Games, because that was where my mind has been all day. Honestly, I've rewatched that damn thing 50 billion times. Because I'm a masochist. I've always loved Cinna, and was absolutely fascinated with his character from the start. I hate what happened to him. :/ So was this good? Bad? Horrible? Amazing? Leave a review to let me know and show your Cinna love. ;D **


End file.
